A New Life
by dragonheart971
Summary: This is an interesting little spin off for how Descendants could've ended. Alas, my disclaimer for the entire story... I OWN NOTHING! Nothing but my four characters. Expect these characters to be reused in my other story, Provence of the Lost.
1. Chapter 1

Mal sighed as she met the gaze of her mother, Maleficent.

"Hello Mother. How is life on the Island?"

Maleficent sighed as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Not good. Peter Pan and his lost boys raided the island. Not only do we have no supplies, quite a few of the older villains died in the fighting. Leaving 4 orphans. We can't keep them on the Island any longer. The only reason there are kids on the Island is because the parents take care of you. Those four have lost everything."

Mal nodded solemnly, taking the paper from her mother.

 _Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, son, Alexander Southern, ability, fire manipulation, tiger morph, hero, Queen Elsa of Arrendelle._

 _Mordu, son, Max Moor, ability, bear morph, hero, Queen Merida of Clan Dunbroch._

 _Mother Gothel, son, Ace Gothel, ability, eagle morph, hero, Queen Rapunzel of Corona._

 _Ursula, son, Zane Triton, ability, water manipulation, tentacles, siren song, hero, Queen Ariel of the sea._

Mal sighed as she read the letter out loud. After several gasps of shock, Maleficent spoke.

"I am getting too old for this. Especially when the Island is pretty much on its own. So… thanks for not helping Beast. You too Belle. Mal, a word?"

"Yes mother?"

"I'm retiring my position as Queen of the Island. You're my heir. I know you can handle this. I'm trusting you Mal."

Mal nodded respectfully to Maleficent.

"Yes mother. Still, how am I supposed to fix this. You never taught me how?! And unless the heroes intend on helping us out, then we are definitely going nowhere fast. Particularly these villain kids. These were for relatively recent crimes. And knowing that the heroes in question are skilled with ice magic, archery, ships, and frying pans, it might be safer to stay on the island."

Mal whined as she read over the note again.

"Could I please have a word in private with the Arrendellian royal family? This seems a rather important matter."

Elsa rose quietly as she followed Mal into a quiet back room. Anna and Kristoff trailing behind them.

"What's so important it couldn't wait?"

Elsa asked nervously, fully aware of the Dragon girl's temper. Mal leaned back slightly.

"The fate of the son of Prince Hans is currently riding on your shoulders. I can't keep him on the Island because he has no legal guardian. Even if he wasn't Prince Hans' son, I would still ask you to do this for me. Alexander has a gift. Something you may be familiar with. He has full control over the element of fire. As an added gift, Alexander also turns into a Siberia tiger. Relatively easy to accomplish, but that might have just been from him growing up around other magic users. I ask you this because he is the only known elemental on the island. Unless you count Judge Claude Frollo's daughter Claire. His current possessions are, as I know, his horse, his father's sword, and a few necessities. I will not force you into this. It is fully your choice."

Elsa looked the purple haired teen in the eye.

"How old is he?"

Mal blinked, slightly surprised at the question.

"My age. Sixteen."

Elsa glanced to her sister who nodded quietly.

"Is he anything like his father?"

Mal sat back quietly in thought.

"To an extent. He looks almost exactly like Hans. Is an excellent duelist, very confident in his abilities, and very well mannered. The only difference is that his father told him early on about what he did to you. So, Alexander swore to never make the same mistake."

Elsa nodded at Mal.

"We're would be happy to let Alexander stay with us."

Mal smiled in relief.

"You have just made my life 25% easier. I hope the other three agree this easily."

Elsa smiled at her.

"Best of luck little one."


	2. Chapter 2

After the successful meeting with Queen Elsa, Maleficent decided to move on to the next royal.

"Queen Merida, might I please have a word?"

Merida looked up, wild red hair as untamed as ever.

"Aye."

Said the Scottish Queen, as Mal lead her back to the room. Deciding to speak quickly, Mal began.

"As you know, I have recently become ruler of the Island of the Lost. Which also means fixing our current problem of three orphans. Queen Elsa has already agreed to take one in. I am asking you to help me and take in the son of Mordu. He is only half bear, and is an incredible archer and horseback rider. Unlike his father however, he can stay in the former of a bear indefinitely, without giving in to the animal. Which would make him a good riding companion. His name is Max Moor, and He's sixteen. My question is,will you take him?"

Merida was shocked, " _Did she just ask me to take in Mordu's son? Well, I don't see why not, if she thinks he'll be able to keep up with me…"_. "Alright. I'll do it." Merida said confidently.

Mal was smiling broadly at Merida.

"Thank you for your help Queen Merida."

"The pleasure is mine. Good luck kid."

Merida quipped before walking out of the room, with Mal following quickly behind her. Once Merida had taken her seat, Mal decided not to put it off any longer. Everyone knew that Ariel was terrified of Ursula. Now she was being asked to raise her son.

"Queen Ariel, Queen Rapunzel, King Eric, and King Eugene, might I have a word with all of you?"

The response was immediate assistance the four royals got to their feet. After following Mal into the meeting room, Ariel spoke.

"If I might ask why we're here?"

Mal looked Ariel in the eye.

"I'm asking you to help me. Recently, Mother Gothel and Ursula died during a raid of the island. Both died protecting children. Sadly, they were forced to leave their own sons, Ace Gothel and Zane Triton, orphaned. I am asking you to take them in. Queen Ariel, it is either he goes to you or one of your sisters, or to the Uncle he barely knows. Queen Rapunzel, I ask you to take Ace. He's got an eye for color and morphs into an eagle. And, as a bonus for King Eugene, is one of the best thieves on the Isle of the Lost. Zane however, spent more time helping his mother with paperwork. Neither of these two 16year Olds are threats to you. I know each of you have a good heart. Please?"

Ariel glanced at Eric for a moment before speaking.

"I'll take Zane. I'm sure he's nothing like the woman I knew as Ursula."

Rapunzel nodded to Ariel's statement.

"Even if she did kidnap me, Mother Gothel was my mother for the first 18 years of my life. I'd be happy to take in Ace. He is my younger brother in a sense."

Mal nodded thankfully as she left the room.

"Ace, Zane, Alexander, and Max will be here at noon tomorrow. Thank you for helping me."

She said to the four Queens as they left the room. Deciding quickly to get back to the dorm, where she promptly collapsed onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander sighed quietly as he lay in his bed on the Island of the Lost. Attempting to recover from his duel. Seeing that he'd gotten off better then his father, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He had just been told that he would be staying with Queen Elsa of Arrendelle until things on the Island were sorted out. Seeing that he was the son of her arch enemy, he wasn't sure how it was going to end.

 _Not good with my current luck._

He thought as he got up, putting on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt, accompanied by his favorite pair of combat boots and leather jacket. As an after thiught, he strapped his father's sword to his hip and proceeded to pack his bags, ensuring he packed his tailored white suit. On his way out the door, he grabbed his keys and slipped his silver ring onto his finger. A way to communicate with his friends on the island.

 _Well, time for a new adventure._

He thought, calling for his horse Blaze, a magical mare with a rusty red pelt.

After jumping into the saddle, he quickly guided her to were he was supposed to wait for the car that would take him to Arrendelle. To his shock, his friends Ace, Max, and Zane were there too.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?"

Max glanced at Alexander for a moment. The pair had practically been brothers, and had an odd way of communication get that usually wasn't understood by anyone of importance. Mostly because they both spoke bear and tiger fluently.

"Ready as we'll ever be. I have to go stay with Merida . You?"

Ace laughed slightly.

"I get to go stay with Rapunzel."

Zane sighed quietly, slumping over onto his horse's neck.

"I'm going to stay with Ariel. Joy."

Hermione said sarcastically as the car pulled up with a trailer. Alexander shrugged sl8ghtly.

"At least we get to keep our horses. It could be worse. Maybe Queen Elsa can help me control my powers."

Zane laughed at his friend, guiding his own snow white Stallone into the trailer.

"What's wrong with being a walking flamethrower?"

Alexander snarled, allowing his inner tiger to come to the surface for a moment, wracking Zane across the back of the head.

"How about people being hurt if I loose control."

He growled darkly, forcing himself not to loose control of his temper.

Ace sat up slightly as he finished putting up his palomino mare.

"He's right Zane. His power is the most dangerous out of the four of us. With water, you get wet, but you can draw it out of a person's lungs if their drowning. With air, I can stop somebody from hurting themselves by falling, and I can help people who are struggling with breathing. Even Max can help farmers by helping them plow fields. Alex can't do that. Once it's burned it's burned. There is no fixing it. Though, it would make you popular with blacksmiths."

Alexander laughed sarcastically as he slipped into the car with his bag.

"Haha, very funny Ace."

The younger boy smiled slightly.

"Just trying get to help."

The boy replied, before allowing his friend to relax.

 _I hope you can help me Queen Elsa._

Alexander thought.

 _You're my only option._


	4. Chapter 4

I own only my characters.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The trip to Aurodon was relatively quick for the young teenagers. It was also very quiet as the group anticipated the beginning of their new lives. Alex was dropped off first in front of Arrendelle castle where Queen Elsa was waiting for him. Alex bit back a whine and bowed politely.

"Good morning Queen Elsa."

Elsa nodded to the young man in front of her.

"You must be Alexander. Come on in. Anna and Kristoff can't wait to see you."

Subconsciously, the young boy began to rub his jaw.

"My Dad told me what happened. I don't have to worry about losing a tooth today do I?"

Elsa chuckled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so little one. You seem to be rather sweet. You'll be fine."

Alexander dropped his head quietly.

 _I hope so…_ Alex thought. _I hope so._

XXXXXXXXX ZANE XXXXXXXXX

Zane sat patiently in the car. After a while, Max and Ace had both gone to sleep, leaving him to think. The grip had gotten a lot longer for him, seeing that Alexander was practically his brother. So losing Hans had affected him more then he wanted to admit. Lost in his thoughts, Zane barely acknowledged the limo stopping, and stepped out to see a magnificent castle beside the sea. It was then that it hit him.

"I'm close to water. King Triton definitely spends a lot of time here. Of all the places I had to wind up, it was here. A stones throw away from my uncle. I am so dead."

Rather abruptly, Zane snapped out of his thoughts and bowed as Ariel approached him.

"Greetings your majesty."

Zane said calmly, forcing himself into a state of emotional emptiness. Ariel watched the boy quietly.

"Hello Zane. Before we go inside, I must ask, do you know if we are related and how?"

Zane nodded.

"Yes ma'am. My mother was born under a different name. She was originally named Serena. The younger sister to Triton, which would make me your cousin. Regardless if my mother was banished from the kingdom, he didn't banish her blood from the family. Technically, if I wanted to, I could claim the mantle as Crown Prince of the Sea and do it legally with no problems because of the fact that Triton has no male heirs of his own blood. And since it has to be first generation… unless he marries again, I get it anyway. I'm fairly sure that I would get it even then because I'd still be older."

Ariel looked at the boy in shock for a moment before moving on.

"Okay… why don't we go get a snack. I'm sure my husband would like to meet you."

Zane smiled politely.

"It would be an honor to meet King Eric."

He responded easily as Ariel walked away, following her easily as they entered the castle.

A/N

Long time no write. I felt I'd been neglecting my other fits and decided to update. As with The New King, nothing gets done if I don't get reviews. Plus, I really like the ego boost.


End file.
